Black Emperor Pathway
The Dark Emperor pathway can manipulate rules and order to suit their own needs. They can pervert justice and law to exploit loopholes, using their opponents' own words, actions, and intentions to restrict them. At high sequences, they can endlessly resurrect and cheat death as long as their "order" remained. Sequence Levels Sequence 9: Lawyer * These Beyonders are good at taking advantage of the power of order, as well as finding loopholes in the rules and discovering the weaknesses of opponents. Sequence 8: Barbarian * Problems that cannot be solved by the law will be solved by force. This is also one of the rules. * They will receive physical enhancements. * The Beyonders at this sequence have a high resistance to psychological influences. Sequence 7: Briber * Weakening Bribe: They can give their target an item (such as throwing a wine glass) that, within a certain period of time, weakens the target or endurance their own attack ,defence and control. * Charming Bribe: By giving the target an item, the target will have positive emotions and intentions toward them, such that they will no longer want to attack them. If the conditions are right, there is even a small probability that the target will attack his companions and allies instead. Sequence 6: Baron of Corruption * Distortion: Through twisting the words, actions, and intentions of their target, they can produce "order", restraining their target's abilities and preventing them from achieving their goals. ** Examples: changing bullet trajectories ** Distorting quiet to make a sound proof room ** Distorting stopping to make the opponent not able to move ** Distorting staying to make someone not able to leave * Corruption: Makes people within ten meters become corrupted and greedy, making it easy for them to make irrational choices. Sequence 5: Mentor of Confusion * Confusion: They can make the target or a specific location "confused", such that they will easily make mistakes with their attacks, making them difficult to land. * They can display a sense of great majesty, causing others to want to lower their bodies and obey them. Sequence 4: Count of the Fallen Sequence 3: Frenzied Mage Sequence 2: Duke of Entropy Sequence 1: Prince of Disorder Sequence 0: Dark Emperor * The Dark Emperor wouldn't truly die until all the nine secret mausoleums were destroyed. Even if "He" was annihilated, "He" would still be able to awaken and return from one of the mausoleums. * Even if the deity were successfully killed and all nine mausoleums destroyed, as long as a certain amount of the order set up by that deity remained, it was still possible for "Him" to mysteriously revive. It appeared to be a loophole against death. Notable D'''ark Emperor Pathway Beyonders * Pirate King Nast Potion Ingredients '''Sequence 8: Barbarian * Main ingredients: ** Grass of Madness. ** Core horn crystal of a Land Rhinoceros. * Supplementary ingredients: ** 1 deep-grained Walnut. ** 1 Fragrance Hornet Grass. ** 10 ml of the extract obtained from soaking poplar bark. ** 100 ml of liquor. Sequence 7: Briber * Main ingredients: ** 1 Weeping Infant Flower. ** Strange-faced Cannabis Crystal. * Supplementary ingredients: ** 5 drops of golden Jimsonweed juice. ** 5 drops of black Jimsonweed juice. ** 4 drops of Fantasy Grass essential oil. ** 80 ml of red wine. Sequence 0: Dark Emperor * Main Ingredients ** All 3 Beyonder characteristics corresponding to Prince of Disorder ** The Uniqueness of the Dark Emperor pathway * Advancement Ritual ** Possess your own country, linking your name to the title of Emperor and making it common knowledge among the populace. ** Establish a set of strict and complicated rules that defy normality, including architectural styles. ** Spur your citizens to secretly establish nine mausoleums in the style of pyramids. ** Enter one of the mausoleums. ** Finally, drink the sequence 0 potion while a large majority of the citizens are scattered across different cities in the corresponding sacrificial rituals. Category:Pathways